The Rabbit
by CJ Turner
Summary: What happens when Bugs Bunny get the gun out of Elmer Fudd's hands? Read the fic, 'cuz this is what happens! AN...thanx 4 the tip! I messed up...couldn't think of anyone that I hadn't killed off!


The Rabbit  
  
Song written & performed By: Jimmy Wayne  
  
Hermione Granger had been so surprised when Draco Malfoy asked her to marry him, she didn't know what to say, except 'yes.' But that was years ago. If she knew the truth about him, about how much like his father he really was, maybe she would've told him 'never' instead. But like everyone says, hindsight is 20/20.  
  
Hermione became a Malfoy 15 years ago, and since then she's given Draco his heir, plus 2 more boys and a little girl. She witnessed her best friends die because of Lord Voldemort, and had seen him pay. Malfoy Manor was confiscated and Lucius was tried and convicted of being a Death Eater and given "The Kiss." Draco was given clemency when he became a spy for the Light, because of his love for Hermione.  
  
But that was all so long ago. Now Hermione and Draco lived in a Muggle neighborhood, but still lived with Magic. Their five children loved Saturday morning cartoons though, and who wouldn't? One morning Hermione was in the kitchen while "The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show" was on, listening to her children laugh at Elmer Fudd, trying to shoot Bugs. A long time ago, Hermione would have laughed with them, but now all she could think was:  
  
~*What goes around comes around.  
  
And there's now doubt we'll have to answer for the things we've done.  
  
And when the tables turn, and they will turn.  
  
Mark my words, it ain't gonna be fun,  
  
When the rabbit gets the gun.*~  
  
When she heard him coming down the hall, Hermione knew that Draco was in a foul mood and all he needed was an excuse to hit her. Looking around she saw the one thing that would set him off. Her wand was laying out where the children or the neighbors could see it. There was no way she could get the wand in time without casting a spell.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Draco yelled, as he past the children in the living room. "What are you doing? I want my coffee now!!" Hermione looked over at the pot and saw that it was empty and began praying to the gods who she thought had forgotten her.  
  
"Please give me the strength to do this. Please don't let him hurt the children."  
  
~*What goes around comes around.  
  
And there's now doubt we'll have to answer for the things we've done.  
  
And when the tables turn, and they will turn.  
  
Mark my words, it ain't gonna be fun,  
  
When the rabbit gets the gun.*~  
  
Hermione stood as if no one in the world was with her, but she felt Harry, Ron, and Ginny all around her, supporting her like she knew they would, if they we're still alive. But a single part of her couldn't help but think that was she was about to get was exactly what she deserved.  
  
As Seamus Finnegan looked down at her from his seat as Head of Ministry, Cornelius Fudge being dead since before Voldemort, he wished with all of his heart that he could've told Hermione how he felt before, knowing that he might never get that chance. It all depended on what the other members of the Ministry decided.  
  
That day in the kitchen, almost a year ago now, Hermione used one of 'The Unforgivable Curses' and killed Draco, without even thinking twice. The tension in the room was almost unbearable, so Seamus did the only thing he could.  
  
"Have you reached a verdict?" he asked Parvati Patel.  
  
"Yes, Minister, we have." she answered, not looking at Hermione.  
  
"And what do you find?"  
  
"We, the members of the Ministry of Magic, find Hermione Granger Malfoy...not guilty of improper use of Curses." With that she looked at Hermione and smiled. "That asshole disserved what he got!"  
  
A flood of relief rushed over Hermione as her children embraced her. Seamus also walked over to her smiling.  
  
"Hermione," he began, "I want to give us a shot. I promise I won't make you use any curses on me." She smiled and nodded as the whole courtroom laughed.  
  
~*What goes around comes around.  
  
And there's now doubt we'll have to answer for the things we've done.  
  
And when the tables turn, and they will turn.  
  
Mark my words, it ain't gonna be fun,  
  
When the rabbit gets the gun.  
  
No it ain't gonna be fun,  
  
When the rabbit gets the gun.  
  
What's up now, DOC?*~  
  
A/N: Domestic abuse is not acceptable. Jimmy Wayne's mother was shot & nearly bled to death shortly following a domestic dispute. The song was for her, and this fic is for my own mother, who found the strength and courage to get out of an abusive marriage before it was too late. Be strong, and remember, we're never alone! 


End file.
